


of friendship and favorite colors

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: “Hey Kageyama, what’s your favorite color?”kagehina !
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	of friendship and favorite colors

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic guys so don’t expect too much 🥺🥺

"Hey Kageyama, what's your favorite color?" Hinata blurted out.

"Why do you care dumbass? Let's go practice that new quick, you're still not jumping high enough," Kageyama argued. And with that the pair ran onto the court and began practicing. Kageyama didn't think of Hinata's question until he got home from practice. _'What is my favorite color?'_ he pondered. He hadn't really thought about that. He closed his eyes and tried to bring a color to mind.

Then, it hit him. Orange. He liked orange. The warm orange of the hair of a certain idiot that he called his best friend. The amber flecks in that same best friend's eyes whenever he asked for a toss. The orange light shining down on the pair after a hard practice. Orange represented happiness and carefree spirit to Kageyama. Orange was the color of hope. It was the color of faith and new beginnings. It was the color of Hinata's hair, the stupid idiot that had somehow forced his way into Kageyama's heart.

The next day, Kageyama approached Hinata at practice.

"Orange" he whispered.

"What?" Hinata questioned.

"My favorite color; it's orange".

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for kagehina haha
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)


End file.
